Baile de Máscaras
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: As máscaras sempre caíam e a verdadeira face era revelada. Como poderia se classificar um sorriso? ... Porque conseguira arrancar um verdadeiro daqueles lábios.
1. Na Sombra de um Olhar

**O**uran não me pertence, mas ainda terei o Tamaki só para mim. u_u

Yaoi, Kyouya x Tamaki

**Baile de Máscaras**

_~Na Sombra de um Olhar~_

Como classificar o sorriso de Tamaki?

"_Gentil"_, _"alegre"_, _"bobo"_, _"feliz"_. Muitos diriam isso, mas a opinião de Kyouya era contrária a de muitos. Para Kyouya, Tamaki não era tão feliz assim. Poderia ser bobo, mas o moreno sempre achou que tinha algo mais.

Sabia disso, pois via nos olhos claros a tristeza escondida sempre que a avó do mestiço aparecia. _"Filho bastardo"_, _"criança indesejada_,_ "você é apenas um erro"_. Nessas horas, ele não conseguia esconder a melancolia com sorrisos ou olhares. A expressão ficava vazia, como se a máscara caísse e nem o próprio Tamaki soubesse o que havia por trás dela. Mas Kyouya sabia. Atrás dos olhares e sorrisos gentis, havia uma pessoa fraca, mesmo que muitas vezes Tamaki demonstrasse o contrário.

Mas Kyouya estaria sempre de olho, porque ele sabia. Quando o príncipe fraquejasse e deixasse de usar a máscara, ele estaria ali. Afinal, uma hora a música deixaria de tocar e o baile de máscaras acabaria.

**É,** mais uma.

Será que pedir reviews é pedir demais? :D"


	2. Entre Olhares e Sorrisos

**O**uran não me pertence, mas se pertencesse seria um yaoi puro :D" (Mas o Tamaki ainda é meu /hm)

Boa leitura!

**Baile de Máscaras**

_~Entre Olhares e Sorrisos~_

A família Ootori estava organizando um baile. Um baile de máscaras. Várias pessoas da alta sociedade compareceram para prestigiar o evento, como não poderia deixar de ser. Quem perderia uma festa organizada por Yoshio Ootori? Era uma ótima oportunidade para fazer contatos. Certamente, parecia um baile antigo, pois as damas usavam vestidos espalhafatosos e os cavalheiros ternos bem alinhados, chapéus e máscaras. Principalmente máscaras. Máscara que cobria a face e máscara do sorriso, para mudar a aparência. Mas Kyouya em nada poderia julgar aquelas pessoas, pois era igualzinho a cada uma ali. Pelo menos era até conhecer um certo loiro de olhos azuis. Mesmo no meio daquela multidão sombria e com a face parcialmente coberta, Kyouya o reconhecia.

Tamaki tinha um estilo inconfundível: calça e um casaco vermelho, com babados brancos nas pontas das mangas largas. Embaixo uma blusa branca e um colete preto, combinando com os sapatos escuros. Na cabeça ele levava um chapéu vermelho com uma faixa preta; na face uma máscara escura. Parecia até um daqueles heróis saídos diretamente de filmes de ação. Afinal, nem mesmo os heróis resistiam a usar uma máscara. Kyouya não usava uma, mas trajava um terno azul marinho, também com babados brancos na ponta das mangas, que eram justas ao pulso. A blusa social era preta e com gola. Tamaki também reconhecia Kyouya, não importando o que ele trajasse.

- Kyouya! – o loiro se aproximou do amigo – Bela festa, não?

- Verdade. Meu pai escolheu pessoalmente o salão e a decoração. Por falar nisso, onde está o seu pai?

- Ele disse que ia conversar com o seu! Mas você reparou? Eles estão mais próximos ou é impressão minha?

- Não creio que seja impressão.

- E os outros membros do clube?

- Disseram que virão. Já devem estar chegando. – claro, com excessão de Haruhi, que era uma plebéia e nunca poderia frequentar aquele meio.

- Espero que cheguem logo!

Nesse momento, a porta do salão se abriu e entrou a matriarca da família Suou, a avó de Tamaki, que sorriu e, sem avisar, foi até ela.

- Obaasan!

- Fique longe de mim, bastardo.

A mais velha murmurou usando um tom de repulsa e nojo que não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder do neto. Bem o contrário: entalhava e deixava completamente exposto para quem quisesse ver, embora tomasse o cuidado de falar em um tom que apenas Tamaki ouvisse. A máscara caía e a expressão ficava vazia, como se nem mesmo o próprio Tamaki osubesse o que havia por trás. Mas Kyouya sabia. Lia a expressão nos olhos claros. Os olhos sempre brilhantes agora estavam opacos e sem vida, sem brilho. O moreno aproximou-se do outro, sabendo como ele estava antes mesmo de fitá-lo.

- Tamaki.

- Kyouya? Ah! Desculpe por ter te deixado sozinho.

- Tudo bem. Agora, venha comigo.

- Aonde?

- Apenas venha.

Kyouya viu que Tamaki não movera um músculo, então segurou o pulso dele e começou a puxá-lo. O loiro protestava e perguntava aonde estavam indo, mas não obtia resposta. Kyouya estava preocupado em se esgueirar pelos convidados até alcançar o lado de fora do salão, chegando no jardim. Atravessou o gramado e só parou quando estavam debaixo de uma parreira adornada por plantas.

- O que aconteceu Kyouya?

- Por que você está sorrindo? – o loiro olhava surpreso para Kyouya, que estava o encarando. – Você não sente raiva? Ódio? Tristeza?

- Não sei do que está falando. – e desviou o olhar.

- Sabe sim.

O loiro não encarava o amigo – não tinha coragem. Não era que sentisse raiva ou ódio, mas ninguém gosta de ser tratado com repulsa, principalmente por alguém querido.

- Eu prometi.

A voz dele saiu abafada, pois estava com a cabeça abaixada, mas Kyouya não se aguentou. Puxou o outro para si pela gola da blusa, fazendo com que o chapéu dele caísse e fosse de encontro ao chão. Tamaki assustou-se com aquele ato, principalmente pela forma fulminante que era fitado nos olhos.

- Pare de tentar ser forte! Você pode fraquejar se quiser, Tamaki. Você não precisa se forçar a sorrir. Não para mim.

Kyouya soltou o loiro. Era verdade. Kyouya sabia. Conseguia _enxergar_ além do sorriso de Tamaki. O tempo o tornou capaz daquilo e, naquele momento, mais nada importava. Ser separado da mãe, sofrer com o desprezo da avó ou ter as esperanças pisoteadas. Que importava? Queria fazer todos felizes e, por isso, continuaria sorrindo, mas naquele momento... Apenas naquele momento iria deixar de lado a máscara do sorriso, pois não estava mais sozinho. Naquela noite, despiram-se das expressão vazias e permitiram encontrar conforto nos braços um do outro, trocando um cálido beijo sob a luz da lua.

**Fim**

**Q**ue horrível! O_O

Eu achei, mas... Fiz com muito esforço :D" Queria dedicar à **Artemys Ichihara**, pois eu já estava devendo uma fic Kyoumaki para ela e, claro, porque ela é uma das únicas que me faz companhia quando não quero falar com ninguém no MSN. Obrigada por tudo. 3

Espero que, pelo menos um pouquinho, você tenha gostado. n_n

E se acham que esta fic é digna de uma review... estejam a vontade para apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo! :D

Beijos.


End file.
